The Rocketeer (2019 TV series)
| voices = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = "Rocketeer to the Rescue" | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 2 | executive_producer = | producer = | runtime = 22 minutes (two 11-minute segments per half-hour) | company = Wild Canary Animation ICON Creative Studio Inc. | network = Disney Junior | picture_format = HDTV 1080i | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = present | website = https://disneynow.go.com/shows/the-rocketeer/ | based_on = The Rocketeer by Dave Stevens Disney's The Rocketeer by Joe Johnston }}The Rocketeer is an American computer-animated children's television series. It was released on Disney Junior and Disney Channel in the United States on November 8, 2019, and on November 10 on Disney Junior in Canada. Based on the comic book superhero of the same name by Dave Stevens and the film by Joe Johnston, the series focuses on Katherine "Kit" Secord, a 7-year-old girl who receives the family jetpack for her birthday. Plot Six-year-old Kit Secord learns she is secretly next in line to become The Rocketeer, a rocket-pack wearing superhero who can fly. Armed with her cool new gear and secret identity, Kit takes to the skies to protect her town of Hughesville and its residents from danger. Assisting her on her heroic adventures are her best friend Tesh, bulldog sidekick Butch, and airplane mechanic grandfather, Ambrose Secord. Characters Main * Katherine "Kit" Secord (voiced by Kitana Turnbull) – A 7-year-old girl who receives the family jetpack for her birthday, revealing that she is next in line to become the Rocketeer, Hughesville's very own local town hero. * Ambrose Secord (voiced by Frank Welker) – The grandfather of Kit Secord who works as a mechanic at the Hughesville Airport. * Tesh (voiced by Callan Farris) – Kit's best friend who serves as Ground Control when Kit takes to the skies and is also the inventor of the hi-tech gadgets and upgrades for her rocket-pack. * Butch (voiced by Frank Welker) – Kit's pet bulldog and sidekick. Recurring * Dave Secord (voiced by Billy Campbell) – The father of Kit Secord who is a stunt pilot, which is where Kit gets her passion for flying. * Sareena Secord (voiced by Kathy Najimy) – The mother of Kit Secord. * Valerie Valkyrie (voiced by Navia Robinson) – Kit’s flight school classmate. * Lucille (voiced by Marianne Muellerleile) – An old lady who works at the Bulldog Cafe with Sareena. Antagonists * Laura (voiced by Maria Bamford) and Harley (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) – Two thieving sisters who like stealing things and running from the authorities, including the Rocketeer. * Sylvester Slapdash (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * The Great Orsino (voiced by Charlie Adler) * Deany (voiced by Parvesh Cheena) * Cast-Iron Chef (voiced by Ted Allen) Episodes |director= |writer= |aux2= |aux2T=Storyboarded by |airdate= |prodcode= |prodcodeR= |viewers= |country=US |episodes= |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Kit Secord receives a surprise package on her birthday, revealing that she is next in line to become the Rocketeer. |LineColor = #ffb8c6 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = While Kit learns the ropes of becoming a flying superhero, she must stop the thieving sister team of Laura and Harley from stealing jewels from the town’s jewelry store. |LineColor = #ffb8c6 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = When Kit stops a thief from robbing the Bulldog Café, he ends up stealing her rocket-pack and helmet. |LineColor = #ffb8c6 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Butch must rescue his new friend, Honey, the golden doodle. |LineColor = #ffb8c6 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Tesh gives his bike an extreme makeover that isn't as helpful as he hoped. |LineColor = #ffb8c6 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Kit, Tesh and Butch raise money to repair the statue of the original Hughesville Rocketeer. |LineColor = #ffb8c6 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The Great Orsino and his traveling carnival arrive in Hughesville to steal Kit’s rocket-pack. |LineColor = #ffb8c6 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Kit befriends a former pilot, May Songbird, and helps her find the courage to fly her plane again. |LineColor = #ffb8c6 }} }} References External links * on DisneyNOW * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:American computer-animated television series Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Disney animated television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series based on Disney films Category:Television programs based on comics Category:American children's animated superhero television series